Misaki Nekohashi
by nekolen362
Summary: Misaki goes drinking and when the party ends, Usagi-san sees the uke in a neko costume. Rated T -Rating will go up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Junjo Romantica (i never will no matter how hard i try TT^TT)

Rated: T (rating will go up in next chapter so no LEMON yet... ;D)

My first fanfintion (don't hate please X3)

* * *

It was August 28th. Misaki Takahashi's birthday. Misaki wanted to spend some of his birthday with his friends drinking but Usagi-san was way against it.

'Misaki, let me celebrate your birthday. In bed' Usagi-san had been anticipating today for quite a while a wasn't going to let this chance go by. Misaki shuddered. The teen knew what was coming for him.'No. Nononnonno. I wanna go drinking with my friends. I'll be home by 10. I've already put dinner in the fridge. Just heat it up and eat. Please Usagi-san!' The author wasn't happy.'Misaki. Stay.' 'I'm going' Misaki said annoyed. 'Stay.' 'I AM GOING!' 'I love you Misaki' Those words pierced into his heart but he wasn't gonna give up without fair fight. 'I-I'll be back by 10. I promise. Please Usagi-san?' Misaki didn't know but he was unconsciously turning Usagi-san on. 'Call me if you need a ride.' Usagi-san sighed. Misaki's eyes sparkled. 'Arigato Usagi-san!' '_Can't be helped'_ Usagi-san thought. 'I'll give you a ride there' Misaki smiled an angelic smile. 'Usagi-san, i DEFINITELY won't break my promise!'

_Arrived at the party_

'Call if you need a ride' 'Yeah i will! Thank you so much again Usagi-san' Misaki said joyfully as Usagi-san drove home.  
'Happy Birthday Misaki!' Every one of his university friends were there and they were all sitting with untouched hotpot in front of them. 'Let's eat MISAKI!' After a few bites, the drinks came out. Misaki didn't have a very high alcohol tolerance, in fact, it was so low, after a glass, he was pretty drunk. That drink was followed by a few more. Until Misaki was dead drunk. 'Usagi-san is a P-E-V-E-R-T. He said i had to stay home and i was like I AM GOING!' Misaki, fortunately, didn't accidentally go through the details of their relationship. 'EHHHH? It's 10 ALREADY?' Misaki tried getting his phone but was way too drunk to even stand. 'Hey Misaki-kun, I bought this for my girlfriend and she dumped me because of it, want it?' 'Ehhh? Whaaat iss it?' 'Aphrodisiac' 'Whatz that again?' His classmate smirked. 'How 'bout i put some in your drink so you can surprise your girlfriend?' 'Okaysies ehehe whatever it is'

It was 10:40 already and Misaki hasn't come home or called. _Misaki wouldn't break a promise. Is something happening? Is he with another guy?! No, Misaki wouldn't do that. I never should have let him go but it is HIS birthday... I should go pick him up._

Usagi-san went inside to the party to see a Misaki in a black neko costume. Kawaii neko ears as big as Misaki's eyes, a silky tail hanging out of his pants, a animal collar around his neck and drawn whiskers on his rosy cheeks. 'OOOOOI! USAGI-SAN~ SOOORRRY I COULD'NT CALLL YOUUUU! NYYYYA~ EHEHE' Misaki cried joyfully. 'Let's go home now' Misaki burst into tears 'I BROKE MY PROMISE USAGI-SAN! I'LL PAY YOU BACK WITH WHAT EVER YOU WANT' Usagi-san smirked. 'I want you Misaki. Let's go home.' 'P-E-R-V-E-R-T!'  
As Usagi-san got Misaki into the car, he whispered into the teen's ear 'Don't forget your words'

* * *

Sorry it's so short. Next chapter, rating will go up to M (Lemon X3)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Junjo Romantica...

Rated: M for LEMONS

* * *

When the two got home, Usagi-san Misaki's collar and pulled him close joining his mouth with Usagi's. Misaki, too drunk to resist, let the author in, letting him taste every part or his mouth. 'You taste like alcohol' Usagi-san stated bluntly. 'And a little something else' 'Well I have been drinking! Baka Usagi' After the passionate kiss, Usagi-san stripped Misaki of his clothes and played with his already hardened nipples leaving only his collar, cat ears and tail. 'NYah-haaaa-aa-haa. Usagi-san~ Ahhhh-ah-haaa-aa' Usagi-san noticed Misaki was more easily turned on right now. 'Hmph, did someone put someone put something weird in your drink? Your just craving for me my dear Misaki' Usagi-san said jokingly though Misaki was too drunk to notice any little detail. 'Aphrodisiac or something' 'Huh?' Usagi-san was shocked but that shock soon turned into an evil thought. So someone put aphrodisiac in his drink. This could be a fun night. Happy Birthday Misaki. I love you. Accept my present with much joy~

After playing with Misaki's nipples, Usagi-san kissed his neck and trailed his tongue down Misaki's sensitive skin then stopped to suck on his hard nipples. 'Ahhh-haaa~ UsAhhgi-sahhhn not ahh~ there!' Misaki struggled to say through his moans. 'You know you want it Mi-sa-ki' After sucking on the nipple, he moved to the other one, just to make it even. 'Ahhh~ more nyah-haa Usagi-san nghhh~' Usagi-san then trailed down some more meeting a pair boxers. 'Noo~ not here ngghhaaa~ Usagi-sannn' Usagi-san agreed an carried the brunette upstairs kissing and sucking on his skin finally arriving at Usagi-sans playland. The older man placed the teen onto the bed getting ready to ravish the horny neko.

To Usagi-san's surprise, Misaki took off the boxers himself revealing a hard cock. The tail was stuck to his skin so it didn't come off. 'Are you that desperate for me Misaki?' Usagi-san said only half-jokingly while grinning. 'Hai, Akihiko-sama. Nya~' Whoever did this to Misaki is a godly person. 'Serve your master well, Misaki'

Usagi-san kissed Misaki lustfully before taking in the brunette's erection. 'Ahh~ Nyaaa~ Massterr ahhh-hhaaa mooore~ fastearrrr~ mmmm nyaaaaa~' So cute. My little neko. Usagi-san went faster until the teen climaxed in his mouth. Usagi-san swallowed it all 'Komenasai, Master' Misaki purred. 'It's Punishment time, Misaki'

Usagi-san flipped Misaki over and leaned over Misaki. Usagi-san was teasing Misaki in every way he could. He trailed his tongue down Misaki's back making the teen arch his back. His rubbed his nipple nubs and they hardened immediately. Usagi-san stoked the brunettes erection while biting his ear. All these gave beautiful responses.  
'ahhh~haa~ nyaaa~ Master AHhhh!~ Not both ahhh~ at the same tiAhhhme ngghhh~' This turned Usagi-san on even more. _Cry for it Misaki. I know you want it. Hehehe_

'Akihiko-sama, please. Master, please!' _So Misaki tells the truth whenever he's drunk. How cute. Note to self, let Misaki get drunk more often. _'Misaki, what do you want?' Usagi-san said teasingly. 'Baka Usagi' 'Wasn't I your _Akihiko-sama _and _Master _Misaki?' Misaki blushed one his darkest shades of red. Probably because of the fact he was drunk and he was embarrassed but he knew he wanted it. It was just embarrassing.  
'A-ah-akihiko-sama, p-please... d-do me. Please, M-master!' Miskai had turned a darker shade of red (if that was possible)

'As you wish, my kawaii, little Misaki.'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i do NOT own Junjo Romantica (i won't ever... TT^TT)

Rated T

Note: Sorry if i forgot to add italics whenever Usagi-san was thinking something. It was a bit complicated when i tried to make another chapter.

* * *

After a few hours of endless pleasure, Usagi-san was tired but it was worth it. He earned beautiful moans and orgasms from his lover and that aphrodisiac really did it's job. Usagi-san laid down with the teen in his arms half-asleep. "Master? You stopped?". _I guess the alcohol and aphrodisiac hasn't worn off yet. How cute. __**I'm**__ worn out though..._ "Sorry my kawaii little neko, can you sleep in my arms? I'd like to do you senseless again but your master can gone past his limit already" Misaki understood and snuggled into the author's arms, digging his head into the older man's broad chest. _How cute_. As both of them drifted to sleep, Usagi-san thought he saw a tail swaying. _Must be my imagination._

Xx_Next Day_xX

"Nyaaaaa~" Misaki saw that Usagi-san was cuddling him closed without any intention of loosening his grip. The brunette tried to wriggle his way out waking up Usagi-san. He successfully made his way out until he tried to stand up. _Ahhh! It hurts! It hurts! arggghh... what did He do to me last night. And why do I feel so hot? _"Oww..." Misaki sat back down and thought about what happened. _Err... I went drinking with some friends... Wait... Is that what happened? I went drinking, Usagi-san came since I was probably late and he did me. He did it so rough! Baka Usagi_

"Ohiyo, Misaki" "BAKA USAGI! WHY'D YOU DO IT SO ROUGH?" "Keep it down. You're so loud. Anyways, it felt really good didn't it?" Usagi-san said seductively. Misaki blushed. _Why am I blushing? And why do I feel even more hot? _Usagi-san chuckled. "Looks like the aphrodisiac is still in effect. Do you want your master to do it some more again?" Misaki, still blushing though, was furious. "What do you mean _master? _and you gave me aphrodisiac?! PERVERT" "Wasn't me. One of your friends must have given it to you. You came home with it. Misaki swore that whoever it was, he was gonna find him or her out at kill them.  
Usagi-san noticed that Misaki's tail and ears were shivering and sproing up in anger._ Wait. Shivering? Sporinging? Neko costumes don't do that. _Usagi-san reached out to touch Misaki's cat ears. It was warm. Usagi-san was shocked and wide-eyed. "Usagi-san? What's wrong? And why are you stroking me?" Miskai didn't noticed but he was purring that more Usagi-san stroked the teen.

"Misaki, your a neko" Usagi-san said, still surprised. "Ehhh? What are you talking about?" Then Misaki, just to make sure, checked his body and found, a silky tail, a pair of ears on his head and a collar around his neck. "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" "Calm down Misaki"

"How can i just calm down? I'm a NEKO!" "And a very attractive on at that" Usagi-san joked. "I guess you can't go to the university now. You'll have to stay home with me. Hehehe." Usagi-san didn't mind that his Misaki was now a neko. It only made him cuter. "No! I DEFINITELY can't! Kamijou-sensei is going to kill me!" Misaki screamed. "It's okay. I'm an old friend and he'll understand as long as he has proof. And his lover is a doctor." "_His?_ Sensei is gay? With that aside, call him now please. I can't stand up. You did it too rough!" With Miskai in his neko state, it only made him look cuter. "Okay Misaki but i'm expecting a reward later." Usagi left his room leaving a ferocious and called his old friend but as he was walking down the stairs he heard a loud hiss. Usagi-san laughed.

When Hiroki picked up, Usagi-san explained his situation and as Usagi-san had predicted, he asked for proof, "Come over and you'll see"

~A While Later~

"Oi, Akihiko! Open up!" Hiroki screamed while ferociously dinging the doorbell. After, finally, a few more seconds, Usagi-san let the annoying professor in. "So where's this 'neko' kid? I can't have my student stop coming to my lessons because of some stupid made-up reason'  
Just on time, Misaki came into the living room. Hiroki was shocked. Misaki had twitching ears because of the draft that was coming in form the still opened door, a swaying black tail, whiskers practically coming out of his cheeks and a black spiky collar around the teen's neck. _Is this some kind of special effect? It does look pretty real though... Let's see if it's actually real. _Hiroki walked up to his student, with his green orbs staring at him, and stoked his ears just like how Usagi-san did. Again, Misaki purred, unable to help it. To Hiroki's surprise, his ears were warm. He pulled on the ears. "Ow! They're real! They're real! Stop!". _They were real. _"Akihiko, i'll bring Nowaki as fast as I can" and the professor ran as fast as he could.

Meanwhile, Misaki was annoyed. He was annoyed that the professor had called his master _Akihiko. _Cats were possessive of their owners. Misaki then noticed how he was feeling and snapped out of it. _I'm NOT a cat! I might look like one... and think like one... BUT I AM MISAKI TAKASHASHI. A NORMAL UNIVERSITY STUDENT. _As much as Misaki tried to believe in that, he couldn't. He was a cat. And Usami Akihiko was his master. As much as he hated to admit it, his neko instincts told him the truth.

A little while after Misaki's argument against himself, Usagi-san took the chance to hug the brunette, with his arm around his waist and whispered into Misaki's ear "It's okay. And if this is incurable, i'll still love you forever as my dear Misaki." Misaki blushed and ,surprisingly, mewled a happy mew. Misaki blushed a darker shade of red. "It's the damn aphrodisiac! Don't think anything weird Usagi-san!" "You can't blame everything on the aphrodisiac forever~" Misaki whimpered. Since the Misaki now was weak, his neko instincts came out. "Master nya~"

* * *

Sorry it's so short and that it keeps going back and forth from rated T to rated M. hehehe~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Junjo Romantica

Rated: M

Note: I'm so sorry that i write really short chapters...

* * *

_Master Nya~? That's SO embarrassing! Why would I say that! Akihiko-sama will get a weird idea. Akihiko-sama? ARGGGH!_

"That's right Misaki. I'm your master. Obey my every command." Usagi-san half-jokingly said while chuckling. "Baka Usagi! Hmph! I'm gonna go cook breakfast and put A LOT of green peppers in it!" "Now now let's not get too hasty." Misaki had his tail shooting up in anger and the brunette didn't notice but he was hissing a the man. "I'll cook breakfast. I don't want you cooking how you are now. Go rest or something." The teen calmed down with his tail back down and the hissing gone. _Usagi-san is thinking about me. Why do I feel so happy. _"Fine. I'll sit down while you cook." Usagi-san went up to the brunette who was obediently sitting on the couch and stoked his hair receiving a happy purr. _How cute._

It was around 10am until Hiroki came back with Nowaki. The noirette had to end his shift at the flower shop early. Misaki was sitting on the couch pouting as Usagi-san was cooking his breakfast. "Misaki has turned into a neko? Hiro-chan told me on the way. Did anything weird happen last night?" Misaki was surprised that Nowaki didn't say something like _Are you sure it's real? _or anything like that. "Misaki-kun, you're probably wondering why i'm not questioning you. I trust Hiro-chan with my heart. He won't ever lie to me." This made Hiroki blush which was a rare sight in public. _Don't say something so embarrassing... Hmph._

"Well" Misaki started. "I did come home with some friends in a neko costume, but that's all. Nothing really out of the ordinary." "Nowaki,keep this a secret if you don't mind. It'll be really annoying. The news would all be about 'Boy as real Neko' and stuff like that. And if his brother found out, he'd probably faint. And Hiroki, let Misaki stay home." Usagi-san was concerned about the information spreading but the others didn't know his intentions.  
_I never really liked animals but this is just too perfect. A Misaki-neko to myself. I can't let him go just to talk about his cat-features. Thinking about it is annoying._

"Fine" Hiroki stated. "Usami-sensei, I argee but let me examine him from time to time. Like every Monday. I'm free then." Nowaki was worried for the teen but he seemed to doing well. The couple made their way out leaving Usagi-san and Misaki together again. Usagi-san finished making breakfast and brought it over to the table. "Misaki, Misaki, Misaki" Usgai-san called as if the brunette was a cat being called over to eat. "I'm still human you know" Misaki complained. "Itadakimasu" Misaki started eating the burnt food that was given as if it was nothing. "Thank you for the meal" and Misaki walked away. Usagi-san wondered for a bit. _Why does Misaki seem so annoyed? Is it because of me? _Usagi-san was worried to went to Misaki's room. He wasn't there. Usagi-san checked everywhere but couldn't find Misaki. _Where is he? He might've ran away. _The author, in a worried state, grabbed his coat, ready to go out when he noticed ears peeking out from the couch a few metres away from him. Slowly, two emerald eyes peeked over the couch as well but when those orbs noticed the man, Misaki ran away. _Is this some sort of game? _Usagi-san, putting his coat back, followed where his little neko had ran off to._  
_

Usagi-san had an idea and ran up to his room and searched on his laptop, 'Playing with cats' and saw that the most common game was Hide-and-Seek.

* * *

I don't really feel like writing that much anymore. I was psyched at first but it's hard. especially for a 12 year old girl. sorrys DX

I might write some more again some other day, just not that often


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: you know what im meant to say

Rated: M

Last chapter. I'll try to make it long~ ^^

* * *

Usagi-san smirked. _Feeling playful are we? _Usagi-san went outside leaving the neko to his fun and games until coming back with a plant. This plant had a stem and at the top of the stem was a fluffy ball. Misaki was complete focused on the plant. _What's that? It's so interesting? _Misaki then noticed something. He was turning into a neko by the minute. _This is bad. Very very bad. _It took Misaki 5 minutes to figure out what he was doing. He was jumping around, trying to clamp the plant in his hands but it was being moved about by an extremely amused Usagi-san. _I've never seen Akihiko-san so happy. _Through the happiness of his master, the teen began to purr, trying to stop himself from the plant. This, very surprisingly, made the novelist smile even more. Without any warning from anyone, including himself, Misaki pounced on Usagi-san, knocking him down to the ground and licking his master.

_What did I just do?! Damn, damn, damn these neko instincts! Akihiko-sama is gonna do something again! nonononononono!_ Usagi-sanwas shocked and Misaki stopped licking and tensed up. The older man stood up, lifting Misaki then settling him down on the couch, walking back to his room then shutting the door behind him. Misaki was confused. _Why did Akihiko-sama walk away? Wouldn't he have... done... THAT to me? I should go see how he's doing... It might be my fault._

As worried as he was, the brunette walked over to Usagi-san's room, standing in front of the door, hesitating to knock on the door. After a moments of consideration of the possible outcomes, the neko knocked on the door waiting for a reply. There wasn't one. _Is he that mad? Or has something happened to master-sama? nya~? ehh?! what's happening?! Damn neko instincts._

_Is that Misaki? I'm not ready yet. I'll go out when i'm fine. That was too much._

Misaki walked into Usagi's room out of curiosity for his loved one. He saw what he thought he'd never see. Usagi-san blushing. It made him look cooler, more attractive and to Misaki, the most handsome person he's ever known and that he's turned that way even more. Of course, Misaki would never say this out loud. Usagi-san was shocked at the cute blush that crept along Misaki's face. Misaki's neko instincts were getting the better of him. The teen, once again, pounced on Usagi-san and, this time hugging the novelist, purring. "Misaki?" Usagi-san never thought that his cute and innocent little Misaki would ever do something like this. "What's wrong?" Misaki didn't feel like protesting against himself any longer and just let things flow. "I'm worried, nya. Akihiko-sama? Did you get a fever?" And Misaki licked Usagi-san again. _THE EMBARRASSMENT! _This just made Usagi-san blush a darker shade, which was a first. "Get better, Akihiko-sama, nya"

"You know what you getting yourself into right Misaki-_chan?_" Usagi-san said teasingly with his blush fading away. Usagi-san grabbed his Misaki by the waist and pulled him under him and dug his hand up the neko's shirt fondling with his little nubs. "Nyaha, ah~ Aki ahhh hiko-sama! Nyaaa" My gullible Misaki, did you not realize anything in your meal?" "eh? What'd you put it it Akihiko-sama~?" Usagi-san stayed silent and continued teasing Misaki in his sensitive spots. "Ngggaa~, is it the thingy~ nyaha, ah!" Usagi-san kept his silence. "Bakahhhh Akihiko Nya~ sama" Usagi-san was amused by Misaki's will to try to speak considering his situation. "AH! Aphro nya~ disiac ah haaa ah?" "Well done my kawaii little Misaki. Let me reward you and your efforts."

Usagi-san had slid his cold hand down into Misaki's boxers, causing the neko to flinch. "Nyaaaah, it's cold ahh" Misaki struggled to say. Usagi-san lowered his head down to the teen's ear "Then melt it with you heat~" Misaki couldn't help stiffen up a little at his sexy sounding Master. Slowly at first, Usagi-san began to stroke the erection, receiving beautiful moans from the neko. Usagi-san couldn't keep his cool anymore. He stripped himself and Misaki of their clothes and kissed the brunette's neck. "Nya, ahha, ahhh" Usagi-san trailed down to the teen's little nubs and sucked them until they turned hard. "Ngaaa~ Ngguuu!" Misaki was on cloud 9. He couldn't resist anymore and came.

Usagi-san gathered the white fluid in his hand and speeading it on his own erection. He rubbed it around the cat's hole, teasing him. "Nggggaa~ P-Please" Usagi-san chuckled silently. He was just too cute. "What do you want Misaki?" Usagi-san said teasingly. Misaki wanted to pout but he just needed his master. "M-Master-sama, p-p-please p-put it in" Misaki shut his eyes and covered his face viciously at the embarrassment of what he had just said. "Well said." Usagi-san did as his little neko had instructed. As the novelist was doing so, Misaki couldn't believe what he was feeling. He had gone far beyond cloud 9. It was a feeling that couldn't be expressed in words but only in the teen's moans. "AHHH! M-MORE!~ NYAAA~"

It was very long until Usagi-san found his lover's prostate spot. Misaki was speechless. It was too good to be true. After moments of being pounded in the same spot, Misaki lost conscious. The older man was happy that he was able to 'do' him senseless and whispered in his ear, "That good huh?" "Usagi-san..." Usagi-san turned back to Misaki, surprised that the teen actually heard him but all the lover saw was a cute little neko curling up in his sleep.

* * *

Sorry about a lot of things. Please enjoy though~ I wanna try and get 30 followers so help me if you can~


End file.
